Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel/Archiv 2005
← Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel Auf dieser Seite ist das Archiv von 2005 zu finden. Das aktuelle Jahr findest Du hier: * Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel Archiv erfolgreiche Nominierungen Gene Roddenberry Dieser Artikel ist zwar keine komplette Biographie, deckt aber (hoffe ich) die größen Teile des Star Trek Universums ab. Ich habe mir bei der Mitarbeit an dem Artikel Mühe gegeben, den Inhalt selbst zu erarbeiten, habe mich bei der Struktur allerdings an der englische Version orientiert. Kritik und Anregung äußerst willkommen! -- Florian | Diskussion 15:37, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) :Ja, dieser Artikel ist ein guter Kandidat, und nicht nur, weil er zu den längsten und größten Artikeln gehört. Es ist quasi eine auf Star Trek bezogene Biographie, und so sollte es auch sein. Allerdings finde ich, das ein exzellenter Artikel nur dann perfekt ist, wenn auch alle Referenzen vorhanden sind (das heißt: keine roten Links mehr). Das wären bei ihm nur noch vier Artikel. Klingone und James T. Kirk sind länger, aber meiner Meinung nach viel zu "rot".-- [[Benutzer:Kai3k|'Kai'3k]] :: ''Talk'' 15:53, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) :: Die "roten Links" Star Trek Creator und Harve Bennett lassen sich relativ einfach auflösen. Über John Meredyth Lucas und Zweiter Weltkrieg weiß ich zu wenig (in Bezug auf Star Trek). -- Florian | Diskussion 16:00, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) :Pro - den wollte ich auch schon nominieren :) Ein sehr umfassender Artikel. Das Konzentrieren auf seine Arbeit als Autor und besonders auf seine Arbeit für Star Trek wird dieser Seite durchaus gerecht und sorgt dafür, dass der Artikel nicht zu langatmig wird. Rote Links sind für mich kein Kriterium: der Umfang der gesamten MA, der letztlich in der Anzahl roter Links wiedergespiegelt wird, hat nichts mit der Qualität des Artikels an sich zu tun. -- FProg 16:07, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) :Also keine Frage, was aus meiner ersten Version geworden ist, ist einfach umwerfend. Etwas zum Zweiten Weltkrieg zu schreiben, dürfte wohl auch kein Problem sein, ich erkläre mich auch bereit da mal eine Nacht drüber nachzudenken... (wird auch keine ENT Staffel 4 Inhalte haben dann...) -- Kobi 21:26, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) :Na wunderbar, sieht doch nun super aus. Wie siehts aus mit einem "neuerem" Bild von Gene? Also in Farbe, auf dem er schon älter ist, wie bei MA/en? Das mit den roten Links nicht zu ernst nehmen, es war nur eine Idee von mir. Wenn ich einen exzellenten Artikel lesen will, will ich auch alles weitere so gut wie möglich weiter lesen können. Einen Artikel "rot-frei" zu bekommen dürfte doch noch mehr einem Wiki gut tun, als eine Liste an fehlenden, zusammenhanglosen Begriffen. -- [[Benutzer:Kai3k|'Kai'3k]] :: ''Talk'' 00:24, 7. Jan 2005 (CET) :pro - der artikel ist sehr gut... rote links spielen keine große rolle... die füllen sich mit der zeit... auf jedenfall mit einer der besten artikel, die unsere MA zur zeit zu bieten hat. --Maith 15:47, 21. Jan 2005 (CET) Exzellenter Artikel – Die Abstimmung ist also abgeschlossen und wir haben den ersten Exzellenten Artikel. -- Florian | Diskussion 16:08, 21. Jan 2005 (CET) archiviert -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 11:44, 7. Mär 2005 (GMT) James T. Kirk Der Artikel überzeugt durch die umfassende Darstellung von Kirks Leben wie auch durch eine äußerst hohe Anzahl an Details. Die abgedeckte Zeitspanne umfasst Kirks komplettes Leben. Weitere Gründe: die Angabe der Episoden wurde vorbildlich geführt; Links / Struktur etc. einwandfrei. Wie ich gerade sehe hat Kai3k noch viele rote Links kritisiert, doch ist das bei der hohen Anzahl an Links zu den unterschiedlichsten Themen kein Wunder und zeugt IMHO lediglich davon, dass die MA noch nicht allzu alt ist. (hoffe ich ;) ) -- FProg 16:07, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) : Ja, auch eine gute Wahl. Allerdings muss vorher noch der Bereich über die Republic und seine Akademiezeit verändert werden sehe ich. Ich weiß, dass die Version auch in der Star Trek Enzyklopädie steht, aber ich weiß nicht welche Folge die Okudas gesehen haben, als sie das geschrieben haben. Bezüglich der roten Links, einige kann man entfernen, die benötigen nur ein paar Absätze. -- Kobi 21:26, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) : '''pro', die informationen sind sehr ausführlich und gut zu lesen... ein paar bilder fehlen noch (so 3-4 über die jahre wären schön)... --Maith 15:47, 21. Jan 2005 (CET) : dafür, es gibt dennoch ein paar Sachen zu verbessern: Bilder und Hintergrundinfos fehlen großteils. Es gab auch einige fehlende Formatierungen, die ich gerade ausgeglichen habe. Der Artikel ist – wie bereits erwähnt – vorbildlich in Struktur und Quellenangaben. Leider kenne ich mich im Großraum "Kirk" zu wenig aus um fehlende Fakten zu bemerken. Für mich ist nur auffällig, dass es keine TAS-Quellen gibt und nichts über die Roman-Hintergründe zu berichten gibt; das ist zwar grenzwertig zum Canon, wird aber in einem Hintergrund-Absatz sicherlich ineressant sein. -- Florian | Diskussion 13:59, 22. Jan 2005 (CET) Exzellenter Artikel -- Obwohl Raum für Detailverbesserungen gegeben ist, der zweite Exzellente Artikel. Möge er weiterhin wachsen! -- Florian | Diskussion 00:14, 6. Feb 2005 (CET) archiviert -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 11:44, 7. Mär 2005 (GMT) Sovereign-Klasse Meist werden nur noch Kleinigkeiten (falsch) umgeändert, obwohl vermutlich noch der ein oder andere Fehler (Stichwort Kommasetzung) drin ist und er dem englischen sehr ähnlich ist, ist es doch saubere Arbeit, teilweise auch besser als das Original. Somit ein Kandidat. --Memory 15:19, 27. Jun 2005 (UTC) * ''Dafür - die Kommasetzung ist denke ich vorläufig erstmal dem Inhalt gegenüber zu vernachlässigen. ;) -- defchris/✍ talk 20:28, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) * Ja ... ein gutes Beispiel für einen ausführlichen, bebilderten Artikel. Traurig nur, dass du es mit dem "Original" vergleichst, als sei MA/de nur eine schlechte Kopie von MA/en :( -- Kai ( ) 22:51, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) * Nachdem wir die Schnellfeuer-Quantentorpedo-Rampe ausgemerzt haben, ist der Artikel wirklich sehr ansehnlich. Es gibt zwar noch einige rote Links und teilweise folgt der Artikel noch nicht der "nur-einmal-Verlinken" Regel, aber das wird sich sicher noch rausarbeiten dafür -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:51, 3. Jul 2005 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel — Florian - ✍ talk 07:08, 10. Jul 2005 (UTC) K't'inga-Klasse Erst kürzlich erstellt und schon fast auf maximalem Niveau, besser als der MA/en-Gegenpart. Auftritte und Bilder aus DS9 könnten noch ergänzt werden (jetzt bitte nicht einfach aus der MA/en nehmen ;-), aber sonst ist alles drin. --Memory 15:19, 27. Jun 2005 (UTC) *Bin natürlich dafür :o) - sehr schön anzusehen, was aus meinem kläglichen Anfang gemacht wurde. -- defchris/✍ talk 20:21, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) *Da ich die Galaxy- und Sovereign-Klasse geschrieben habe, wäre es von mir blöd, diese zu nominieren. Stattdessen nominiere ich die K't'inga-Klasse, weil sie ebenfalls ein ausführlicher und präzise geschriebener Artikel ist. Da hat "mein Schüler" sehr gute Arbeit geleistet ;) -- Sanyoh 20:31, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) *Ich bin vorbehaltlos dafür. — Florian - ✍ talk 21:19, 3. Jul 2005 (UTC) *bei Bildern aus den Filmen kannst du mich fragen, aber die sind ja wohl alle da. Der Artikel bietet wirklich schon großes Potential, einmal noch den MA-Stil drüber laufen lassen (z.B. K't'inga-Klasse und nicht K't'inga-Klasse, Episodenverweise) und der Artikel ist fertig -- 21:51, 3. Jul 2005 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel — Florian - ✍ talk 07:08, 10. Jul 2005 (UTC) Galaxy-Klasse IMHO Enthält der Artikel alle nötigen Informationen. Ich wüsste nicht, was daran noch zu verbessern wäre. Der Artikel verfügt außerdem nicht nur über ausführliche Erkläru ngen, sondern ist auch reich bebildert und somit sehr anschaulich. -- Spocky 16:30, 27. Jun 2005 (UTC) * Könnte noch etwas Hintergründe wie in der en vertragen, aber sonst dafür (Sovereign natürlich dito) --Porthos 20:22, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) * Bin auch dafür, weil der Artikel eigentlich alles bietet, was das "Trekkie"-Herz begehrt. -- defchris/✍ talk 20:25, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) * enthalte mich – Ich finde es ein wenig schade, dass sich der Artikel so nah am englischen "Vorbild" orientiert. Die reiche Bebilderung ist zum Beispiel sehr fahrlässig übernommen wenn ich en:Image:Probert Enterprise sketch.jpg mit Bild:GalaxyKonzept1.jpg vergleiche: Es fehlt die Referenz zur Quelle und bietet nicht die richtige Information übers Urheberrecht. Mit den Miniabsätzen kann ich auch wenig anfangen: Einen Absatz für "Medizinische Laboratorien" mit 18 Worten zu füllen, sieht nicht nur komisch aus. Die schiere Größe des gesamten Artikels sollte auch beachtet werden: müssen wir jedes Detail in diesem Artikel klären? Mir fällt auf, dass man "Autoseparation der Untertassensektion" gut in einen anderen Artikel auslagern kann und darauf nur referenzieren muss. Die Untersektionen sind vollkommen redundant wenn man die Artikel Antriebssektion, Untertassensektion und Kampfbrücke entsprechend ausbaut und vernünftig referenziert. Bitte nicht falsch verstehen, der Artikel ist einer der besten. Viele der Punkte treffen sicherlich auch auf andere "Klassen"-Artikel zu. Ich hoffe, meine Ideen sind konstruktiv genug. :o) -- Florian - ✍ talk 11:07, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Du magst nicht ganz Unrecht haben, aber die Übernahme der Hintergründe-Bilder bot sich in dem Fall an, weil solches Material schwer zu bekommen ist und die MA/en sich bereits darum bemüht hatte. Kurze Absätze sehe ich nicht als tragisch an, es kann sie ja jederzeit jemand erweitern ;-) In Punkto Autoseparation hast Du Recht, da könnte man das Allgemeine auslagern und mehr auf die speziellen Fälle in Bezug auf die Galaxy (sprich Enterprise) eingehen. --Porthos 14:41, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) * Der Artikel ist vor allem lang und sehr informativ, allerdings habe ich bei meinem kurzen Überfliegen keine Informationen über die Variante aus Gestern, Heute, Morgen entdecken können. Schön wäre auch noch die Brückenvariante aus Parallelen, ansonsten, dafür - Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:51, 3. Jul 2005 (UTC) (signiert am 5. Jul) Kurzes Resümee der obenstehenden Kommentare, bitte erweitern wenn nötig: bisher niemand dagegen, einige Verbesserungsvorschläge: Miniabsätze vermeiden (gelöst), Ausgliederung allemeiner Themen (gelöst), Bilder aus MA/en, Fehlende Infos aus alternativen Zeitlinie ("Heute, Gestern, Morgen", "Parallelen"). -- Florian - ✍ talk 11:18, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) * Also ich denke wie in der Diskussion besprochen sollten die Infos zur Future Enterprise in den Artikel USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), genau wie in der MA/en. Damit wäre das erledigt. Bilder hat er mittlerweile m.E. genug, da braucht es sowas nun nicht zwingend mehr ;-) --Porthos 20:36, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel — Florian - ✍ talk 07:08, 10. Jul 2005 (UTC) Excelsior-Klasse Um mal zur Abwechslung einen Artikel zu einer Schiffsklasse zu nominieren... ;) Ein Artikel, der eigentlich alle möglichen Informationen besitzt, oder? - defchris/✍ talk 21:40, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) * Prinzipiell dafür - man könnte allerdings noch ein paar Fragezeichen anbringen, z.B. ob nicht über die Inneneinrichtungen noch mehr gemacht werden kann, zum Beispiel auf der Basis von Tuvoks Flashback. Unter den Hintergründen könnte noch die Apokrypha ergänzt werden, wie in der MA/en. --Memory 19:06, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) - Bin auch nochmal drübergegangen, jetzt ist er denke ich mit den Ergänzungen der letzten Tage reif, Kleinigkeiten können ja immernoch ergänzt werden. --Memory 19:41, 9. Jul 2005 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel --Memory 20:20, 29. Jul 2005 (UTC) Danube-Klasse Kleines Schiff, großer Artikel ;-) --Porthos 21:20, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) *'Dafür', weil der Artikel wirklich sehr gute und ausführliche Informationen über die Schiffsklasse bietet. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es darüber überhaupt so viel zu wissen gibt. -- Spocky 10:21, 1. Jul 2005 (UTC) *sollte meiner Meinung nach noch mehr Bezug auf die Erscheinung in den Folgen nehmen (ab und zu "zwei-Zeilen-Zusammenfassung") und dem Artikel fehlt noch das eine oder andere Bild (dabei bitte ans Recyclen denken, die Bilder sollten bei einem zweiten Artikel auch benutzt werden können. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:51, 3. Jul 2005 (UTC) **Habe noch einige Referenzen eingefügt, vielleicht hat noch wer dazu Ideen. In Punkto Bilder: gibt's hier keine DVD-Besitzer? --Porthos 20:36, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) *Wie siehts aus, Gegenstimmen? --Memory 20:20, 29. Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Dafür', weil nachträglich einiges neu hinzugekommen ist. Dadurch macht der Artikel einen hervorragenden Gesamteindruck aus, besonders dann, wenn man sich die englische Version ansieht. -- Sanyoh 20:53, 29. Jul 2005 (UTC) Dafür und ausgezeichnet --Memory 20:43, 31. Jul 2005 (UTC) Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten Ist denke ich reif genug, wenn auch vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber die Nominierung führt ja hoffentlich noch zu den Korrekturen, die mir evtl. entgangen sind. --Memory 22:30, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) * Dafür: Der Artikel liefert die wichtigsten Informationen und ist meiner Meinung nach auch sehr informativ. Auch wenn der Artikel nicht "perfekt" ist (gibt es überhaupt absolut perfekte Artikel...), lassen sich die kleinen "Kinderkrankheiten" nachträglich noch beseitigen. -- Sanyoh 23:51, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) * Ebenfalls dafür, aus den gleichen Gründen. -- defchris/✍ talk 10:42, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel --Memory 18:08, 29. Aug 2005 (UTC) Sternenflotte Dieser Artikel wurde ebenfalls mehrfach erweitert und bietet viele Informationen. Daher denke ich, besitzt er das notwendige Potenzial, um nominiert zu werden. Aber vermutlich können auch hier noch einige Dinge verbessert werden. -- Sanyoh 00:16, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) * Dafür - sieht alles soweit gut aus -- defchris/✍ talk 10:42, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) * mit einstweiligem Vorbehalt dafür - vorher muß aber analog zur Föderation nochmal geprüft werden, was aus dem Artikel woanders hin gehört, z.B. betraf die Konferenz von Khitomer eher die Föderation als die SF, sie wurde lediglich von SF-Offizieren "gerettet" (muß umformuliert werden). Und wurde der Vertrag von Armens von der SF ausgehandelt oder von der Föderation? (Rhetorische Frage, Föderation ;-) Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß das NX-Programm eher auf Sternenflotte (Erde) erwähnt gehört, genau wie die Schlacht von Cheron (216'0' !). Lohnt sich ein Bereich "Technische Erfolge" nicht? Wenn solche Dinge geklärt sind, ist er reif. --Memory 20:45, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel -- Sanyoh 22:48, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) Automatische Reparaturstation Der von Sanyoh erstellte Artikel enthält auf Anhieb sehr viele gute Informationen, wie eine ausführliche Beschreibung des Aufbaus und der Funktionsweise und Hintergrundinformationen. Außerdem ist er auch durch aussagekräftige Bilder schön anschaulich gestaltet Was mir besonders gefällt ist, dass er nicht einfach aus dem Englischen übersetzt wurde, sondern weit darüber hinausgeht. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 17:27, 29. Aug 2005 (UTC) * Tendenziell bin ich dafür, allerdings ergibt sich auch hier wieder der Kritikpunkt "Wiederholung", sprich einige Dinge kommen gleich drei mal im Artikel vor. Andererseits wird der (wesentliche) Vorgang des Austausches von lebenden durch tote/duplizierte Crewmitglieder erst ganz unten erwähnt. (Außerdem wär ich eher für die Kategorie "Raumstation", ne Werft ist doch meist etwas größer.) --Memory 18:02, 29. Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Puh, ich muss schon sagen, du bist der "Marcel Reich-Ranicki" unter den MA-Mitgliedern ;) - Ich überlege mir mal in aller Ruhe, ob man da noch ein bißchen "rumschrauben" kann. NACHTRAG: Ich habe den Artikel überarbeitet und die oben genannten Kritiken entfernt. -- Sanyoh 22:53, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) *Dann bekräftige ich, dass ich als Antragsteller auch weiterhin dafür bin. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 05:12, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) *Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr gut, vor allem da er reich an Informationen und auch für Nicht-Star Trek Experten lesbar ist. Ganz Klar dafür. James T. Kirk 10:56, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) * Dafür - Beim Durchlesen kam mir der Abschnitt "Funktionsprinzip" allerdings recht überflüssig vor, da er stichpunktartig die Informationen aus "Geschichte" wiederholt und unnötige Redundanz erzeugt. Zudem wird unnötig verallgemeinert, wir können nicht wissen ob z.B. immer drei "Bezahlmöglichkeiten" anzugeben sind. Wenn eine klare Trennung, bzw. Aufteilung von Geschichte und Funktionsprinzip erreicht wird, kann ich 100% dafür sein. 15:44, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) **Ich bin irgendwie auch noch nicht ganz zufrieden, unter "Leistungsfähigkeit" z.B. stecken noch Inhalte, die sich an anderer Stelle ("Computerkern") wiederholen. Wäre der Artikel viel länger, würd das nicht so auffallen, aber so schon. Muß nochmal drüber nachdenken, wie man das vielleicht noch besser lösen kann. --Memory 19:44, 13. Sep 2005 (UTC) Romulaner Ist jetzt ziemlich vollständig, als Bestandteil der "Trilogie" mit Romulanisches Sternenimperium und Romulanische Geschichte zu sehen, so daß unnötige Wiederholungen vermieden werden. (Ist wohl ne Selbstnominierung, daher zählt meine Stimme nicht dazu ;-) --Porthos 23:53, 15. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - enthält jetzt alle nötigen Informationen und bietet zudem schönes Bildmaterial. Auch bietet er viele interessante Infos zur Gesellschaft und Kultur sowie diverse Hintergrundinfos. -- Sanyoh 11:48, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dagegen' - keine Frage, er ist wirklich sehr sehr gut, aber er gerinnert mich zu sehr an den en-Artikel, als dass man ihn als "exzellenten" Artikel auszeichnen könnte. --Ken Keeler 11:59, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) **Seit wann ist das ein Argument? Wir haben hier schon exzellente Artikel, die einiges mit dem englischen gemein haben, und das läßt sich auch kaum vermeiden, immerhin geht es um das selbe Thema. Was soll man da noch anders machen? Andere Bilder? Das ist ja wohl nicht das entscheidende. Es geht darum, daß der Artikel gut aufgebaut und formuliert ist.--Porthos 12:25, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) ***Wenn es bisher noch kein Argument war, dann mache ich es nun zu einem. Der Artikel ist gut, aber eben noch nicht "rund". Die Auszeichnung "exzellenter Artikel" beinhaltet für mich aber eben, dass an dem Artikel fast nichts verbesserungswürdig erscheint, und dieser Eindruck drängt sich mir nunmal auf. Sicherlich geben Serie, Thema und auch MA-Stil einiges vor, und deswegen werden Artikel immer ähnlich aussehen, aber ein exzellenter Artikel soll da eben besonders herausstechen, weswegen ich sehr restriktive Maßstäbe ansetze. Ein guter Aufbau und gute Formulierung ist da für mich nur Mindestvoraussetzung. Darüber hinaus ist natürlich vieles Geschmackssache, was aber im Einzelnen natürlich in der Artikeldiskussion angesprochen werden soll. --Ken Keeler 17:50, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) ****Nach meiner letzten Änderung sehe ich keine Gründe zur Änderung mehr. Der Artikel unterscheidet sich sehr wohl von der MA/en. --Porthos 20:27, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - hab mir mal die anderen exzellenten Artikel angesehen und denke eigentlich, dass der vom Umfang her vollkommen in Ordnung ist und dem Thema der Romulaner gerecht wird, vorallem wenn man bedenkt, dass die Hälfte ausgelagert ist. Zu der Sache mit der MA/en... von der Struktur her ist der Artikel nicht ähnlicher als man das beim selben Thema erwarten kann, auch inhaltlich sehe ich kaum große Übereinstimmungen. -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 16:49, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür''' - wobei jemand noch einmal auf die Rechtschreibung/Grammatik achten könnte (? habe jetzt alle vier Kandidaten durchgeschaut, und mindestens zwei hatten das "In JAHR"-Syndrom). Ich könnte vielleicht noch den akrokryphen Teil nachbessern, wobei ich da auf die entsprechenden Romane verweisen würde -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:16, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - vollständiger Artikel, wirkt etwas kurz für so eine große Repräsenz bei Star Trek, allerdings sind die Details ja ausgelagert. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 21:32, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Romulanisches Sternenimperium Früher schonmal nominiert, ist auf die anderen beiden Artikel abgestimmt worden. --Porthos 23:53, 15. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - hat sich im Gegensatz zur letzten Nominierung sehr verändert. Die Kinderkrankheiten wurden mit der Zeit ausgemerzt und ist jetzt endlich reif für das Prädikat "Exzellenter Artikel". Auch bin ich ein großer "Fan" von chronologischen Auflistungen. -- Sanyoh 11:48, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - habe ich lange drauf gewartet 12:33, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - das hätte ich schon beim letzten Mal gesagt, wenn er nicht so schnell zurückgezogen worden wäre -- Spocky - ✍ talk 16:50, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - alles was es wichtiges zu wissen gibt :) -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 17:01, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür''' - zwar besteht der Artikel überwiegend aus Stichpunkten, aber die sind sehr schön Übersichtlich dargestellt -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:16, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - alle Informationen zum Sternenimperium zu finden, dank der Auflistung der vielen Links könnte man aus dieser Seite gut ein Romulaner-Portal errichten. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 21:32, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Romulanische Geschichte Wie geschrieben, gehört zu den beiden oben dazu. (Inhalte aus der vierten Staffel von ENT fehlen wegen der Spoilerrichtlinien.) --Porthos 23:53, 15. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - Besonders gut gefällt mir die geschichtliche Aufteilung in die einzelnen Jahrhunderte und deckt meiner Meinung nach, auch alle bekannten Informationen ab. Wenn später noch die Infos aus "Star Trek: Enterprise" hinzukommen (gilt natürlich auch für die beiden anderen Teile der "Trilogie"), dann ist er wirklich perfekt. -- Sanyoh 11:48, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'Kommentar' - Äußerlich fehlt ein Einleitungsabsatz, der den Artikel in drei, vier Sätzen zusammenfasst. Mir persönlich würde am Schluß des Artikels eine kurze Zeitleiste gefallen; nichts Aufwändiges wie in der Zeitlinie, eher wie in James T. Kirk. Zwei zusätzliche Bilder lockern den guten Text zusätzlich auf. Die wiederholte Formulierung "in (Jahreszahl)" dreht mir den Magen um, aber wenns modern ist... Zudem sind alle Episodenreferenzen wie in englisch außerhalb des Satzes anstatt wie im deutschen eher üblich im Satz enthalten. Inhaltlich kann ich sagen, dass der Artikel umfassend ist und soweit ich das überhaupt beurteilen kann alles abdeckt was man sagen kann. Verglichen mit dem englischen Ableger ist er hervorragend. 12:44, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) **Das mit dem einleitenden Satz kam auch bei der Nominierung von Klingon history, allerdings habe ich Zweifel daran, daß man einen Geschichtsartikel in "drei, vier Sätzen" zusammenfassen kann. Die Zeitleiste gibt es auf Romulanisches Sternenimperium schon, das wäre eine Wiederholung, die nicht zwingend nötig wäre. Sonst bin ich natürlich dafür (bei den anderen auch) --Memory 18:38, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - die von Florian angesprochenen Kleinigkeiten sollten ja rasch zu beheben sein. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 16:50, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - wie bereits von Florian angesprochen sind anscheinend noch Grammatik/(Neue) Rechtschreibung zu prüfen -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:16, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - jetzt nur noch in eine Kategorie einordnen :) --Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 21:32, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Sternenbasis Mal wieder was von Sanyoh ;-) Ist ziemlich vollständig und gut illustriert denke ich. --Porthos 23:53, 15. Okt 2005 (UTC) *(noch) dagegen - Der ist ebenfalls äusserst informativ, kann aber auch noch die eine oder andere Verbesserung vertragen (z.B. die Bezeichnung "normale" Sternenbasis, Bild Sternenbasis 11 ist zweimal vorhanden...u.a.m.). Als Kandidat aber in jedem Fall im Auge zu behalten! --Ken Keeler 11:59, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) **Die Bilder unter "Allgemein" kommen alle drei nochmal vor. D.h. jetzt, du willst die Bilderleiste oben entfernt haben? Was heißt "normale Sternenbasis"? Bitte alle Kritikpunkte hier hinterlassen. --Porthos 12:25, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) ** Hi Ken, es würde helfen, wenn du den Finger mehr in die Wunden legst und die Defizite mehr umschreibst. Vor allem dein "u.a.m." macht mich neugierig. Das Bild kannst du auch selbst rausnehmen wenn es störend ist. Versuch mal ein wenig konstruktiver mit deiner Kritik zu sein. 12:57, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) ** hat sich eigentlich erledigt, ich ziehe meine Kritik zurück. Der Artikel macht beim zweiten ansehen einen viel runderen Eindruck, ich hatte mich lediglich an ein paar Kleinigkeiten aufgehangen, die aber nicht entscheidend sind, unnd der Artikel sich mit der Auszeichnung "exzellent" nicht gänzlich der Perfektionierung entzieht. Demnach: Dafür --Ken Keeler 15:00, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - genügend Bildmaterial und ausreichende Erklärungen, kleine Änderungen (siehe doppeltes Bild von Sternenbasis 11) sollten eigentlich nur nebensächliche "Problemchen" sein, die schnell behoben sind. --D47h0r 12:07, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - hervorragend zusammengetragen, lesbar unterteilt, gut mit Bildern belegt. Einzig unter "Technische Eigenschaften" gibt es fast keine Episoden-Referenzen, was ich seltsam finde. 12:57, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - hinreichend ausführlich und die Kritikpunkte wurden ja auch schon zurückgezogen. @ Ken: Hervorragend heißt ja nicht perfekt, sondern nur, dass er aus der Masse hervorragt und das trifft ganz sicher zu ;) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 16:50, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - jetzt nur noch in eine Kategorie einordnen :) --Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 21:32, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt Ist sowohl ausführlich, als auch ausreichend mit Bildmaterial ergänzt --D47h0r 19:31, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - aus oben genannten Gründen --D47h0r 19:31, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - jetzt wo auch genügend Zitate vorhanden sind :) --Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 21:32, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - Der Artikel ist nicht nur ausführlich und reich bebildert, sondern enthält viele Hintergrundinformationen, Dialogzitate und eine große Anzahl von Querverweisen. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:08, 25. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - kann mich meinen Vorrednern nur anschließen. Kleiner Kritikpunkt: Sprachlich könnte man noch ein bischen dran feilen. Die viele indirekte Rede zieht es etwa unnötig in die Länge. --Kebron 13:24, 25. Okt 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - Kebron's Kritik ist nicht unberechtigt, sollte aber lösbar sein. Etwas zu viele Dialogzitate, aber ich finde auch keins, das ich rauswerfen würde... --Ken Keeler 15:04, 25. Okt 2005 (UTC) *jetzt bin ich auch dafür - allerdings war da noch einiges an Kosmetik nötig, da darf sich ruhig auch wer anders ranwagen :-p --Memory 20:22, 25. Okt 2005 (UTC) Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land Ist ausführlich und gut formuliert, der Text ist ausreichend mit Bildern ergänzt. Vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Zitat. --Kebron 14:52, 26. Okt 2005 (UTC) *noch dagegen - eigentlich ist er reif, aber obwohl ich auch schon dran war sehe ich, daß immernoch "Unsätze" wie "Als man darüber diskutiert, wird die Kronos One, beschossen und zwei Torpedos treffen sie." drin sind, überhaupt wirkt er sprachlich manchmal etwas ... unausgereift (viele "Kurzsätze" hintereinander). Da sollte dann doch nochmal was passieren, aber ich bin grad zu müde. --Memory 23:50, 26. Okt 2005 (UTC) *Ich denke auch, dass der Artikel noch einige Arbeit benötigt. Unter anderem müsste die Linksammlung am Ende noch um einiges erweitert werden, bevor man ihn als exzellent bezeichnen kann. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 15:18, 28. Okt 2005 (UTC) **Mittlerweile ist Kebron auch nochmal drübergegangen, findet jetzt noch jemand was? (Außer den Links) --Memory 12:05, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - aus bereits genannten Gründen --D47h0r 13:46, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) *'unentschieden', mit Tendenzen zu dagegen - bei groben Überblick sind die Bilder von der Verhandlung auf Khitomer und das von Rura Pente fast nichtssagend - und man erkennt bei der Bildgröße nichts. Der Text wirkt gerade bei den Hintergrundinformationen noch immer stellenweise etwas hölzern, zum Beispiel: " Lieutenant Valeris sollte ursprünglich Lt. Saavik sein, aber es wurde anders entscheiden..." --- defchris/✍ talk 22:56, 8. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Wobei das mit den Bildern den Standards entspricht. Und Verweise haben wir jetzt fast schon wieder zu viel, da kann man einige wieder streichen ;-) --Memory 23:03, 8. Nov 2005 (UTC) **So ich hab jetzt einiges umformuliert und ergänzt. Ich meinte nicht, dass die Größe nicht okay ist, sondern die Motive. ;) Bin jetzt aber noch immer unentschieden, jetzt aber mit Tendenz zu dafür. -- defchris/✍ talk 21:40, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) *'dafür' - Der Artikel hat unbestritten viel Information, die Zitate sind hervorragend in Form und Inhalt, die Zeitlinie zeigt einen guten Weg zur Orientierung, bei den Darstellern fehlen ein wenig die Dialogsprecher und die Hintergrundinformationen sind gut. Der lange Text muss ein wenig poliert werden und in ein paar Unterabteilungen aufgeteilt werden. Aber das ist ne Arbeit von 15 bis 30 Minuten. 21:28, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) *hab mir den Artikel heute auch mal vorgenommen und ein paar Kleinigkeiten verbessert ist wirklich gut geworden. Stimme Florian zu, dass ein paar Überschriften hinein sollten (vielleicht die Kapitel von der DVD?). Ist das getan, bin ich auch dafür -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:55, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) *Ok, es wurde ja nun noch einiges geändert, jetzt bin ich auch eher dafür. (Nur wo ist der fr-Link hin? ;-) --Memory 08:49, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) abgelehnte Nominierungen Star Trek: Der Film Ich glaube der Artikel ist soweit komplett - vielleicht fehlen noch ein oder zwei Szenenshots, aber ansonsten hat der Artikel eigentlich alles, was der Film hergibt. -- defchris/✍ talk 10:42, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Dagegen' - Denn wie du schon sagst, fehlen wirklich noch wichtige Szenenbilder und -beschreibungen in diesen Artikel. Zu diesem Film kann man meiner Meinung nach noch viel mehr Informationen und Inhalt darstellen, als es zur Zeit der Fall ist. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 14:19, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Dagegen' - sofern er nicht wie Kai schon sagt nochmal ausgebaut wird. Sachen wie der Konflikt mit Decker (Szene mit Pille im Büro) gehören erwähnt (und der Transporterunfall?). Bilder sind bei diesem Film auch für unsere Verhältnisse viele in der Datenbank verfügbar, da geht noch was. Im Moment ist er "nur" gut, noch nicht exzellent. --Memory 20:45, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) *Jetzt hat er Bilder, aber inhaltlich fehlts noch, die Zerstörung von Epsilon IX wird z.B. gar nicht erwähnt. --Porthos 01:55, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Dagegen' - du sagst ja selbst, dass es noch einiges zu verbessern gilt ;( -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:31, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Kommentar' - Ich würde bei Gelegenheit noch ein paar Hintergrundfakten hinzufügen was die technische Umsetzung des Films betrifft, die neuen Szenen des Directors Cut und die recycleten Kulissen für spätere Filme, bzw. TNG. Wenn die oben genannten Punkte auch umgesetzt werden, bin ich für dei Auszeichnung, gerade die Anordnung der Bilder in einer Art Filmstreifen finde ich sehr gut. 13:02, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) **Wenn ich irgendwann mal Zeit habe, kümmere ich mich da auch noch drum, aber die Liste der vorher zu erledigenden Dinge ist lang ;-) (In Punkto Bilder isses halt so, daß die D.E. meine einzige ST-DVD ist, daher sind alle selbstgemachten Bilder aus ST1 evtl. ENT *g*) Bis dahin auch dagegen. --Porthos 00:51, 3. Sep 2005 (UTC) archiviert --Memory 16:24, 4. Sep 2005 (UTC) Schlacht von Sektor 001 Jetzt aber mal wirklich etwas anderes. ;) Nach meinem "Platzhalter"-Anfang und den zum Teil massiven Verbesserungen meines Erachtens nach einer der besseren Artikel, sogar mit einem Tonausschnitt (der erste in MA/de?). -- defchris/✍ talk 21:44, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) * unentschieden - einerseits ist das sicher gute Arbeit, andererseits orientiert er sich doch sehr an der Version der MA/en, bis hin zum Soundfile. Ok, es gibt zusätzliche Bilder und einige Infos, aber es ist doch offensichtlich woher der Aufbau stammt. Würde dann in der Konsequenz Star Trek: Armada auch ausgezeichnet, weil der Artikel den selben Umfang (und Inhalt) hat wie das featured-Original in der MA/en? Bei den Artikeln oben finde ich die Unterschiede da z.T. deutlicher, speziell bei der K't'inga oder der Danube. Sollten wir hier nicht erstmal Artikel auszeichnen, die offensichtlich nahezu komplett eigenständig geschrieben sind? Will ja nicht protzen, aber Ba'ku habe ich (und andere) bis auf das Bild des Buches eigenständig geschrieben, die selbe Ehre gebührt wohl Slashatdot für Klingonischer Hoher Rat (auch deutlich besser als der MA/en). --Memory 19:06, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Nun, was ist jetzt aber so unbedingt schlecht daran, wenn sich ein deutschsprachiger Artikel vom Aufbau her an dem englischen "Original" orientiert? Zumal es sich ja nicht um eine 1:1-Übersetzung handelt und sogar nochmal zwischen den Hergängen im "Typhon Sektor" und im "Sektor 001" unterschieden wird und auch eigentlich unwichtiges, wie die Warpgeschwindigkeit des Kubus bei der Ankunft im Typhon-Sektor gestrichen wurde. Fakten können nunmal nicht geändert werden. - defchris/✍ talk 05:31, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) *** Deswegen bin ich ja auch nicht dagegen ;-) --Memory 17:52, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) **** Das Kapitel "Schlacht bei der Erde" hat ja ein furchtbares Layout... dagegen ^^ --Shisma 06:29, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) archiviert --Memory 23:03, 9. Sep 2005 (UTC) zurückgezogene Nominierungen Romulanisches Sternenimperium Der hauptsächlich von Spocky erstellte Artikel hat innerhalb von nur zwei Tagen geschafft, was das Klingonische Reich in vier Monaten nicht geschafft hat. ;-) Er verweist auf die Romulanische Geschichte, bietet aber ein gutes Resümee. Politisch und militärisch wird auch ein guter Überblick gegeben. Offen gesagt hat der Artikel allerdings auch noch Löcher was das Bündnis mit den Klingonen, die Verwandtschaft mit Vulkaniern und die Lage der neutralen Zonen angeht. Ein paar fakten zu Remanern könnten auch nicht schaden. -- Florian - ✍ talk 14:22, 6. Apr 2005 (EDT) :Der ist aber noch längst nicht fertig, oder? Alleine ich wollte noch den ursprünglich für Romulaner vorgesehenen Teil "Wissenschaft" mit Verbindung zu Tarnvorrichtung und Mikro-Quantensingularität (Antrieb) da hin packen (Drohnenschiff-Projekt aus ENT-Staffel vier und Gedankenmanipulations- und Telepathie-Technologie aus TNG und ENT vierte Staffel natürlich auch noch). Was Spocky noch plant weiß ich nicht. Die Herkunft hab ich aus dem historischen Teil genommen, weil sie vermutlich nicht das Rom. Imp. betrifft (wohl erst nach der Umsiedlung entstanden), sondern allgemeine romulanische Frühgeschichte ist. Remaner ist eigentlich ein Stub, der müßte auch erweitert werden. Kennt sich hier einer mit den Romanen aus? (Diane Duane?) Alleine die Inhalte würden als Hintergrund-Anhang noch mörderisch lang. Starcharts des RI sollten auch noch rein. Dann paßt das *g* --Porthos 14:50, 6. Apr 2005 (EDT) zurückgezogen - Ich sehe ein, dass es noch Potenzial für den Artikel gibt. Warten wir ab was die Zukunft bringt. -- Florian - ✍ talk 05:10, 15. Apr 2005 (EDT)